


The Quest for Stealth

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Souma tests out a technique he learned from Shinobu.





	The Quest for Stealth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallacyFallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/gifts).



After discussions with Shinobu, Souma had come to appreciate more the art of the ninja. He was particularly intrigued by their stealth - so much so, that he was about to test one of the techniques Shinobu taught him.

Creeping towards the entrance to the kendo club room, he saw Kurou sitting cross-legged inside. He was perhaps giving himself an advantage, testing this while Kurou had his eyes shut, but every journey starts with -

\- a stumble, in this case, as Souma’s toes caught the ledge, sending him tumbling down.

“Kanzaki? Are you all right?”

He’d need to hone his skills further.


End file.
